Essence
by icy manipulator
Summary: The very essence of the ‘Power the Dark Lord knows not’ as seen and felt by some of our favorite witches of Hogwarts.
1. ACT I Merlin: Incarnate

**Title:**Essence

**Author name:**Icy Manipulator  
**Author Category: **Romance  
**Keywords:**Power Harry Multi-Ship

**Rating:**PG-13

**Summary:**The very essence of the 'Power the Dark Lord knows not' as seen and felt by some of our favorite witches of Hogwarts. A musical (of sorts) in five acts.

**DISCLAIMER:**

_The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

**Author notes: **This was an idea that suddenly popped into being; screaming and clawing at my mind to be written, that I couldn't think of anything else. Only after writing the first and third act and a partial second was I able to pull away to put up the remaining chapters of Heart's Nobility and actually finish Way of the Force.

**This fic, in a way, is a gift to myself and to you my dear readers.**

The song featured here is one of my favorites. Taken from the musical, Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde, "This is the Moment"

_I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand.  
We were born to be princes of the universe.  
No man could understand, my power is in my own hand_

_-Prince's of the Universe by Freddie Mercury_

_(Theme from HighLander)_

_**ACT I - Merlin: Incarnate.**_

A shadow moved hastily over the snow covered ground, momentarily marring the white blanket that caressed the earth in a cold embrace.

Icicles, that had formed from the frost, which hang precariously under the Firs' leaves suddenly shuddered and fell, along with it a large amount of snow that had accumulated during the night.

The shake of the neighboring trees and an accompanying boom bore witness to the speed at which the red and gold blur passed them.

The figure abruptly pitched upward, and like a missile he sped up, defying gravity as glittering motes of gold trailed his wake. As his ballistic course reached its apex, he seemed to float a moment as momentum was equal to gravity's pull, but then as constant as ever, it pulled him down.

Down and down the figure fell, no visible hint of him trying to stop the deadly plunge.

A scream of pure glee could be heard from the figure even at his distance from the ground…

Those that were not aware who the figure was gasped in fright… but others knew otherwise.

It didn't help them in knowing though… for they still held their breaths…

_This is the moment, this is the day  
When I send all my doubts and demons on their way  
every endeavor I have made ever  
is comin' into play, is here and now today_

Harry veered upwards again. Green stains on the knees of his quidditch uniform showed proof of just how close he was to the ground. He'd never even noticed the building crowd that was wondering what has got into him.

Why was he happy? What has he gained to be so ecstatic? How, after all his strife; all the death's and grief that visits him, can he shout with such delight?

Simple…

Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, has achieved enlightenment.

It all began with rigorous Occlumancy training as he entered his sixth year. Toughened by the abduction and eventual death of Ron… Remus and Hagrid on the failed attempt of rescue…

But slowly, as he slipped out of his grief and torment… ever so slowly he changed…hardened, as more and more parts of his mind clicked into place and his eyes were opened.

Every so often, his minds' eye would often catch the barest glimpse of what he knew to be his goal…

And, just this morning, he found it as he recollected his thoughts and misery; he hurts because he loves...

Never would Voldemort comprehend…

It wasn't his mind at all… It was his heart – thus now bore open… and drove him to this expression of his joy…

A whole new world was opened for him to see, the 'Power the Dark Lord knows not' he now wield in his hands…

His Magic…

His Love…

Boundless.

_This is the moment, this is the time  
when the momentum and the moment are in rhyme  
Give me this moment, this precious chance  
I'll gather up my past and make some sense at last_

Harry sped up again and held tightly down on his beloved Firebolt. He grinned so wide that his faced threatened to tear in two. In a flash of light and fire he was suddenly on the center of the pitch. In a blur of movement, he was rocketing upward, once more leaving a trail of glittering red and yellow motes…

_This is the moment when all I've done  
When all the dreamin', schemin' and screaming become one  
This is the day, see it sparkle and shine  
When all I've lived for becomes mine_

And, he remembered…

All the time he wasted… in his anger and his sorrows…

His parents… Cedric… Sirius… Ron… Remus… Hagrid…

All his misadventures… his so called acts of bravery… and, or, stupidity…

The Philosopher's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, The Triwizard Tournament, The Ministry of Magic, Azkaban…

All his efforts to better be prepared for the inevitable end…

His wishes, His hopes, His destiny…

Are, all now in his hands… prophesy be damned.

All the people he loves… and now know- Believes- that loved him… His Friends… Family…

Hogwarts… his home... his heart…

As, he again reached the zenith of his parabolic trajectory, so did the power that he was unconsciously been tapping into…

_For all these years, I've faced the world alone  
and now that the time has come to prove to them I've made it on my own_

Magic, was silent as it regarded him.

Weighed his heart against the feather of a phoenix…

_This is the moment, my final test  
Destiny beckoned, I never reckoned second best  
I won't look down, I will not fall  
This is the moment, the sweetest moment of them all_

The Phoenix… That was himself.

So, that was the moment… His Moment…

As a great light to rival the sun erupted around and through him… unexpectedly expected.

A song filled the air.

Lonely, the notes played as it begun, and those with magical blood within vision of that light suddenly felt tears in their eyes, though they didn't know why. Somewhere in the eleventh refrain, the beat changed and seemed to make the music happier, bolder. Disharmony on the fourteenth and an abrupt change on the fifteenth to a melancholy chorus…

Those that were near under the light were bawling… and most felt that their hearts were being torn in two… and it went on for two more beats, as slowly it earned a martial strain…

Until…

A crescendo of chorus, suddenly lifted up their hearts… the solitary notes where no more. Instead, a harmony echoed defiantly through all that could hear and see, as blinding white turned to brilliant gold…

A life's story turned into harmony…

Light and song touched them in different ways and they felt renewed in hope.

Peace flooded their hearts.

_This is the moment, damn all the odds  
This day or never, I'll sit forever with the gods  
When I look back, I will always recall  
Moment for moment, this was the moment, _

Only once before in the History of Magic did something like this happen.

Slowly the light brought him down, though the song still filled the air. The fire that still burns slowly then coalesced into the shape of the firebird… nay, a woman whose fiery wings enshroud her as she effortlessly cradled Harry in her loving arms…

The ethereal goddess suddenly spoke through sound and mind of all those present with magical blood… human and beast alike…

And he was judged.

In a voice oh so familiar to Harry… though it was Magic itself that spoke… in that voice he only hears in nightmares or when dementors where near, pleading for his life in exchange for hers...

A voice now filled with approval and pride… his mother's.

_The sweetest moment,_

"This is my Son; in him, I am well pleased."

_The greatest moment of them all._

… And all manner of creatures, as long as magic flows through their veins, felt the urge to kneel in homage before their prince.


	2. ACT II Priestesses of Aphrodite

Title: Essence  
Author name: Icy Manipulator  
Author email: General  
Sub Category: Romance  
Keywords: Power Harry Multi-Ship  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: The very essence of the 'Power the Dark Lord knows not' as seen and felt by some of our favorite witches of Hogwarts. A musical (of sorts) in five acts.  
DISCLAIMER:  
The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story.

Authors notes: I'm glad you came back to continue on reading this fic. The song featured here is from JC:Superstar, Sang by Mary Magdalene's character in reference to Jesus. "I don't know how to love him".

This is actually the very first part of this fic that I've written, and it was also the most difficult. Being a guy, one of the main challenges I've faced in writing is to 'see the world', so to speak, from the eyes of a woman. Hermione and Ginny tend to be especially difficult.

ACT II - Priestesses of Aphrodite

_I don't know how to love him  
What to do, how to move him  
I've been changed, yes really changed_

Blaise Zabini stared unblinking at the plummeting figure. She knew he would pull out of the dive as close as he possibly can. But that didn't stop her from worrying over her new friend.

"Friend". The word rolled across lusciously across her lips in a whisper. She couldn't believe the turn around that happened in her life. How a boy… young man, had manage to melt the heart of the Slytherin 'Ice Queen'. She thought back to the beginning of term and how events led up to how they were now and how she would always remember the last two weeks as her fondest memory…

Harry and Blaise had been assigned as potions partners since the beginning of term, much to Draco Malfoys' chagrin. Although it was a well known fact that he was 'dating' Pansy Parkinson on the side, Draco was betrothed to the blue-eyed bombshell. But then again, Draco couldn't keep himself from 'plowing' other fields, since he wasn't 'happy' enough with Blaise's 'performance'. He was however, always covetous of what he deemed as his property.

To make a long story short, he managed to knock-up Blaise and another girl or two. Being the 'ferret' that he is, he tried to get out of his responsibilities… even with Blaise.

It was after being slipped an abortion potion that she begged her parents to call off the engagement, she had done all she could to please them, but she won't suffer a life with such a bastard. She was denied her request but she did not acquiesce nor relent quietly, and she'd been disowned.

She felt used and dirty and betrayed. Though nobody could break through her stony façade in public… alone at night, in her sanctuary that was astronomy tower she broke down.

One night however was different- she wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here, Potter!" she said, quickly masking her forlorn features.

"I could ask the same…" Harry started, but then noticed what she had been hiding. "…What's wrong?" he asked then. The 'saving-people thing' kicking in even for his 'enemy'.

"None of your business!" she snarled.

"Okay…" he said, raising his arms in mock surrender, not wanting an argument with the pretty blonde. "Just remember, it'll be easier if you talked with somebody. Believe me, it works."

She glared at him.

He shrugged and put both hands in his pockets and proceeded towards the door. 

"Goodnight, Blaise," he said sincerely as he touched the doorknob.

Her breath hitched in a slight sob.

He whirled to face her in time to hear her say. "It's everything…"

_In these past few days  
When I've seen myself  
I seem like someone else_

She didn't know why or how, but she found herself in his comfortable embrace about halfway through and even long after she told him her troubles. In the course of this, she discovered things that were contrary to what she had been led to believe.

Harry was not arrogant; he has a quiet confidence about him. He was neither stupid nor foolish, in fact, he had a remarkably sharp mind when he applied it and his foolishness… his nobility, stemmed from his compulsion of helping others.

Another remarkable fact she discovered was that Harry, the epitome of Gryffindor, could have been a Slytherin.

"It's not the houses we are sorted into, nor is it and especially not a decrepit old hat, that defines us. It is this…" Harry said and touched Blaise's chest over where her heart was, softly with his fingers. "And the choices we make that tell the world, if it's willing to listen, of who we are… really are. The Sorting Hat wanted, no it was adamant, that I be placed in Slytherin. Thank God that Draco's such a git and I chose Gryffindor."

Blaise snorted at the last, agreeing quietly that Draco was a git, yet somehow wondered what her life would have been like if Harry had been in Slytherin.

He turned her around and brushed away the tears that stained her cheeks before continuing on. "No worries, okay? I'll take care of you."

It wasn't charity or pity; it was a simple statement of fact and a promise of a second chance.

Blaise was suddenly pulled out of her musings when she felt her magic drain away, just as a blinding white light blanketed the entire area. Then she heard it.

Magic was singing for all to hear…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't know how to take this  
I don't see why he moves me  
He's a man  
He's just a man  
_  
Pavarti was startled by a sudden boom that shook her dorms windows. She'd been up early for a reason unknown to her, but definitely something was up. She could literally feel the magic in the air.

There was another boom, once again the windows rattled. She heard Dean complaining about muggle jets going supersonic and Seamus reply that it was too near and have a look out the windows.

She too scrambled to take a look. What she saw made her lick her lips deliciously and smile… It was Harry.

"He's something else, isn't he?" Lavander said as she sidled up beside her.

"I really don't know why he's so… so…" Parvati thought of the proper words.

"Irresistible, charming, mysterious…" Lavander chimed.

"He's so unlike all these other boys…" Parvati finally said.

"I know… I asked him what he thought of my make-over the other day, you know… just to see what he thought."

"Uhhmmm. Still not convinced that he isn't gay?" Parvati interrupted.

With a shrug, Lavander continued. "He said the sweetest thing, 'Lavander' he began then stared right at me like I'm the only girl around, 'Those things you put on actually covers up how beautiful you really are…' I swear if Ginny wasn't looking (or scowling) I would have snogged him senseless right then and there. The thing is, I don't think he knows that he was actually flirting back with me"

"Yeah…" Pavarti sighed and watched as Harry did a barrel roll towards the northern goal post. "He did almost the same thing to me a week ago. Remember when we decided to tease him? Well I got this really cute micro-mini I decided to entice him with. So, it was late right that evening with that big preliminary exams and he was oh so cute as he concentrated on his potions review… I sat myself on the end of his table and gave him a great view of my knickers…" Pavarti giggled at the memory.

She then heard Lavander gasp incredulously "You didn't!"

"Yes I did. He squirmed a bit, that's for sure, but then he got this look in his eyes… you know, The Look…" Parvati looked to Lavander for confirmation that the other girl understood. She did, with a nod. "Well, he stood up slowly and trailed his fingers up from my knee to the very edge of my mini, mind you how close that was to my, well… you know…, anyway, he leans in real close and whispered 'You've got really nice legs Parvati, but I really wouldn't mind if you've got more… cover… it's like a gift, Pavy. Would you wrap your presents in see-through wrapping paper?' then he just flicked his tongue a bit at my nape and I just melted. I'm telling you Lav, you might have snogged him but I'd have jumped on him and shagged him till dawn if he didn't take that moment to suddenly be up the stairs towards his room." She turned and took one look at Lavander and they both had a silent agreement.

"That man is dangerous…" Lavander whispered as she saw Harry going vertical.

"If he wasn't going out with that Slytherin…" Parvati began.

"What Slytherin? I thought he was with Ginny?" Lavander asked back.

"Well, whoever he's going out with, we'll have to make sure he's got lots of 'experience' in pleasing a girl," Parvati said.

"I don't think he needs anymore…" Lavander replied.

"Whatever… I for one would like to find out…" Parvati giggled again.

"So do I…" Lavander said and turned to Parvati whose eyebrows were raised in question. The deal was sealed.

They do hope Harry would be amenable to a ménage a trois.

"He's really something else… isn't he?" Parvati then said after a few moments of silently admiring the young man's skills.

"Yeah," Lavender agreed.

"He's something special."

_And I've had so many  
Men before  
In very many ways  
He's just one more_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Should I bring him down  
Should I scream and shout  
Should I speak of love_

"What does he think he's doing?" Ginny fumed as she watched him recover from the near vertical dive. It's not that she didn't have faith in his flying ability…

It's just that Harry was being peculiar lately, and now…well, this is totally out of character for the raven haired boy.

Just a year ago, she could remember a kissed they've shared. All fumbles and clumsy touches… she thought she was sure. A small spark did erupt and even so she was sure she could get over him. After all, she just wanted to know if there could be anything more between them. And that was that. The feelings forgotten and friendship remains.

But why does she still feel this way. Her heart all a flutter whenever he looks at her...

_Let my feelings out?  
I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?  
_

It seem so long ago that her elbows dip into butterdishes. Squeaking at just a mention of his name. a red hot flush by just a feathery touch of their shoulders.

And now, she's older yes.

Could understand better. Yes.

But his effect on her, just the same.

If it is something more… if it was love...

Then she doesn't know how to love him.

And heavenly voices filled the air, reverberating to her soul. A white light so cleansing and comforting burned and cleansed her as she thought her doubt.

"It's just a crush. A very old crush, yes… but still, just a crush. Isn't it?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Don't you think it's rather funny  
I should be in this position?  
I'm the one  
Who's always been  
So calm so cool  
_  
Hermione raised her head from the arithmancy project she'd been working on when she heard a dull boom. A crink and crackle was rewarded her as she found relief from heaving had her head down for such a long time. She then took a quick look around to survey the common room.

Pavarti and Lavander where giggling to each other as they watched something interesting out the window.

Another boom and a rattle of the windows later she turned to look at what the fuss was about.

Out on the pitch she saw a growing crowd, all with their heads turned up to the sky. She thought she saw Ginny with a furious look on her face, waving like mad. Her head moved to follow where everyone was looking and her jaw dropped. She grew pale and suddenly her hands were clutching her cheeks. Slender fingers clawing at her own face in anxious nervousness. 'Classic scared Hermione' for those that had known her during the last seven years at Hogwarts.

Memories of loss came barreling back.

She could clearly remember how it was when the order was eventually able to bring back the bodies of Ron, Remus and Hagrid. What's left of them that's recognizable. Voldemort thought it fitting to nail their broken carcasses along the walls of the atrium of the Ministry. How he was able to get in was still a mystery.

Harry had become distant then, colder. And very few were able to come to him. Ginny and herself, to name a few. But, for all the walls that Harry brought up, a window of hope was always there. Through all that He could still offer a small smile here or a gentle, helping hand there.

Amidst all the chaos that ensued, plain old Harry was still inside. The Harry she learnt to love.

And, now there he was, doing such a reckless thing.

_No lover's fool  
Running every show  
He scares me so_

She is one of the few that knew of his destiny. Kill or be killed, the prophesy said. And in her heart she'd always known. Not even Ginny have thought… Even his name says so.

Harry, the soldier. A soldier of the light. Is this all he was? Why does she care so much?

She does because she knew as much as deny the truth. Harry would sacrifice everything on his honor. His Valor is absolute. Courage unwavering…

And she knew most of all that she would soon follow if ever Harry passed though the veil. There would be nothing else to live for.

And of this she is afraid. That one man could have a hold of her so._  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?  
_

Cho raised her almond eyes over towards Hogwarts. She felt a pull like none other. Not different from that yearning she'd always felt when she thought of Cedric. But, then again, as soon as he thought of, her mind quickly drifts towards another champion that she knew.

'I mustn't dwell on it… that was two years ago…' she thought as she brought the tumbler of butterbeer she was nursing in her hands. Try as she might though, it seems that her eyes and her feet too, seem to have a mind of their own.

No sooner that she realized it, she was at Hogwarts. The quidditch pitch to be exact. And,

Up there, in the air performing in a ballet only he could hear was the special boy she'd had a special place for in her heart.

That's when light engulfed her.

_Yet, If he said he loved me  
I'd be lost; I'd be frightened  
_

_  
I couldn't cope  
Just couldn't cope_

_I'd turn my head_  
_I'd back away_

I wouldn't want to know  
He scares me so

I want him so

They all have been and still are a part of his life.

And as Magic proclaimed her approval upon the Boy-who-lived, so too did the priestesses proclaimed in their thoughts an echo of the Power the Dark Lord knows not.

I love him so...

TBC


	3. ACT III Cry Havoc

**Title:**Essence

**Author name:**Icy Manipulator  
**Author Category: **Romance  
**Keywords:**Power Harry Multi-Ship

**Rating:**PG-13

**Summary:**The very essence of the 'Power the Dark Lord knows not' as seen and felt by some of our favorite witches of Hogwarts. A musical (of sorts) in five acts.

**DISCLAIMER:**

_The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

Authors notes:OK. Chapter three of Essence. The song featured this time is known as the "Dragon Song". This is a detail bit for Harry's history and his tie up to chapter one. No Heir's of Merlin in this fic. Harry _is_ Merlin Incarnate.

_**ACT III - Cry 'Havoc!' and let slip the dogs of war**_

_ -Shakespeare. Julius Caesar, III, I_

It was said that Merlin, the most wise and revered wizard of modern times, was a half demon. Although, most of the stories about him and of his exploits were true, this was, however, not.

_In a time before this time  
Those ancient gods of mine and thine  
Proclaimed our twin fates intertwined  
And named our day of destiny_

Merlin came from a long line of powerful mages. Whose powers were surpassed by only the gods that they serve themselves.

But in time, they became vain and in their vanity and thirst for power, they rose up against their masters.

A terrible battle ensued, and although the gods had won, they turned their back on the land and man; Removing all trace of magic in the land.

Disorder and anarchy ruled as men vied to be ruler of all. So much blood mixed with the waters that crops that it turned a shade of red. The entire land was devastated; famine, draught and pestilence afflicted all. None was spared, not even the innocent.

But there was hope.

The Queen-Mother, Magic; Nature and her Consort the King-Father, Time; Balance, took pity on the children and touched one of them, chosen and weighed to be their defender. She named him after the falcon, for she could see in him a greatness surpassing others. Merlin, his name became known.

Merlin, Dragon kin.

Merlin, Prince of Magic.

And his magic was kept by his blood bond to Magic's protectors. The Great Dragons; his brothers.

Ever and always would great mages to follow would their heart and soul be tied to them, in Harmony… In Balance.

_  
Calling all to come and feast  
To witness blood of man and beast  
Intermingled West to East  
North to South and sea to sea  
Mortal shall have dragon kin  
Share blood in virtue and in sin  
'gainst common enemies shall win  
And ever bound in twain shall be! _

And from him raised the ties of magic and these majestic beasts. For only the greatest wizards and warriors shall have the bond. It was the focus against corruption. For a true dragon will not let itself be corrupted by evil. Hence, so too was the soul of the bonded being protected…

Until the day, where a dragon's heart shall reside in man…

_Now dragons wake to dragon's flight  
Dragon beauty, dragon bright  
Rise in vengeance, soar to fight  
Dragons roar fills up the night  
Firedrake's form blots out the Moon  
Dragons rise from sleeping grave_

Or a woman…

Ravenclaw she was known, and in her beat half the heart of the noble Golden-Bone. She received this as a reward for her pureness of heart. In her line, the heart was passed on and no noble or more pure person can be as he who possessed the heart.

In time, this was forgotten as the line of Ravenclaw lost their magic as the vain of the line refused to mingle new stock to their own. And the heart lay dormant through the ages and lines…

The only way to tell was through the windows of the soul that the heart still resides in this blood-line. For whoever has the heart, shall have the same gaze as great Golden-Bone.

Fiery… penetrating… and depthless… Emeralds.

_  
When brothers sing the dragons tune  
Echoing through the dragon's cave  
Dragon singer, dragon cry  
Dragon rider mounts the sky  
Dragon brother, legends fame  
Hear me call the dragon names:_

b-------------------------------------------------------------b

The dark-haired youth stood atop the grassy hill. His gaze fixed upon a point on the wide expanse of sea. A cold wind blew against him. His cloak flapping like a flag about him, he raised his arms out wide towards the sky and called his kin.

"_Flamefang! Hornblow! Rainbow Wing!  
'Tis time we heard the dragons sing"_

The clouds began to swirl and the heavens darkened. A far off flash of light and a distant rumble was the reply.

_"Spiketail! Sharpclaw! Snout-On-Fire!  
Create our enemies' funeral pyre"_

Lightning flashed recklessly along the horizon. As the setting sun, cast the heavens a-fire. St. Elmo's race against each other.

Then stillness in the wind brought forth a fearful omen, to those of black of heart.

A roar bellowed forth from all around… one, two… no, four… and more…

Countless screeches and roars filled the air. Oddly in tune with the great rumblings of thunder.

"_Steelcrest! Blackscale! Golden Bone!  
Rise to defend the Dragon Throne"_

From the northern reaches of Europe they came. From Romania's preserves, from deep within the earth and sea, from forgotten realms and even from the minds of men they came…

All lead by the Great Nine.

Majestic…

Powerful…

Noble…

Dragons.

b-------------------------------------------------------------b

_Dragon steed bears dragon kin  
Towards the howling battle din  
Dragon rider's cry is wild  
Dragon mother, dragon child  
Dragons' wings unfolded wide  
Aloft now spreads the dragon tide  
_

From far and wide they came; belching ice, wind, and fire…

They trumpeted their proclamation:

"No More!" they roared.

"No more, should children die for the wars their parents created."

"No more, shall Magic be abused… No longer is it allowed for it to take life!"

"'Tis time!" They then declared.

"'Tis time, for cleansing… Let us be one our children."

"'Tis time, Falcon Renewed… Raise thy staff and claim that which you have first denied…"

"We claim the children of Magic, We Judge as it was in old, we come fore justice denied, now!"

_Dragons dive and dragons sear  
Bring the death which all men fear  
For Death is now the dragon's bride  
Upward now the dragons spear  
Higher where the air is clear_

"To war! To war!" The dragons chanted.

"Order shall rule, Push out chaos… Order shall rule!"

"Let the Falcon Declare his Heritage!"

"Death to the Dark ones!"

_  
Above the clouds, close to the Sun  
Dragon brothers, we are one!  
Dragons kill and dragons slay  
_

Harry stood on as silence slowly came. The dragons waiting for an answer…

Golden-bone cocked it great-scaly head to the side as it contemplated…

The raven-headed youth slowly nodded his assent as green met green…

Their hearts were one…

The great dragon reared and took to the sky, looking up and stretching its long neck towards the sky.

A mighty roar ensued from him… great flames spewed forth from its snout. And like a fountain the fire burned…

Up and up the fire went, a beacon for all to see…

_Dragons fly towards the fray  
Pay the price all dragons pay  
For victory brings our funeral day!_

In a distant castle the rumblings were heard. And just as when the confirmation was made. A bright ligth suffused the entire aging structure. And it was healed…

Slowly the aged and blackened rocks lost the myriad cracks and molds that plagued it. Instead they smoothened and whitened. Akin to an old man suddenly being given new life and youth, the castle seemed to straighten. New foundations and towers suddenly appeared o jut through old ones. As the shaft of light burned away the imperfections.

Inside, the students where first unaware of the happenings, When suddenly the priestesses (for that is what they were called now), whose clothes of white always remained the same cut and style and color no mater what they wore, Stood up to disturb the peaceful dinner and simultaneously intone in a far away voice…

"The Avenger has come… Tremble, all ye who delve in darkness

Tremble, all ye who serve the evil one… The Falcon is reborn...

Rejoice for hope is not lost. Rejoice for his justice is swift.

The Sword of Light is unsheathed… The Paths been opened…

Choose thy champion… The battle is at hand…

The Avenger has come… and the Dark one is ready."

b---------------------------------------------b

Hundreds of leagues north, the Dark Lord screamed in anger and pain as spot in his forehead suddenly burned to reveal a familiar scar. Their connection was now complete…

"Gather our forces, our wait is over and he now understands…"

… for neither can live while the other survives.


	4. ACT IV – Prince’s of the Universe

**Title:**Essence

**Author name:**Icy Manipulator  
**Author Category: **Romance  
**Keywords:**Power Harry Multi-Ship

**Rating:**PG-13

**Summary:**The very essence of the 'Power the Dark Lord knows not' as seen and felt by some of our favorite witches of Hogwarts. A musical (of sorts) in five acts.

**DISCLAIMER:**

_The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

Authors notes:Chapter four. The battle… what more can I say? Oh, yes. The song featured is 'Prince's of the Universe' by Queen, Duel of the Fates by John Williams (although it is without lyrics, and until someone can imbed audio with these files just imagine it meshing in during the duel, or do as I did and play while reading.) then with a final reprise of 'This is the Moment', the song featured in the first chapter.

**_ACT IV – Prince's of the Universe._**

"There's no honorable way to kill, no gentle way to destroy. There is nothing

good in war. Except its ending."

- Abraham Lincoln

A pulse of magic rippled all across the globe to herald the duel of the fates. All beings magical felt the pulse, an invitation, to a place and time they suddenly found they knew. They answered this summons with a thought, in which, their intentions, too, were weighed. Be they for light or dark or grey.

And on that time and day ordained, the combatants stood in that unassuming field of pristine grass and daffodils. As, one by one beings of Magik came to see the Lords that would determine the fate of their world.

_Here we are. Born to be kings.  
We're the princes of the universe._

'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Lord of the Light and Bearer of the Phoenix's Crest, Thou art called forth to as champion of Magic's Light. Choose thy second'.

Albus' eyes widened at the proclamation. He had thought Harry to be the Lord of Light. Yet here he was called.

"I shall be his second" A familiar voice called from behind him. Another puzzling piece for the aged wizard, for the voice he knew to be already in the grave.

'Nicholas Flamel, Immortal Brewer, Guardian of the Tree of Life. You are heard and are accepted as Lights' second.' The ethereal voice proclaimed.

'Stand guard, stand fast… bear thou arms…' the voice the said as a sudden gust and flash of white light enveloped the transported them unto one side of the field, the side where which the trees seemed suddenly greener and the air more fresh. Creatures too of the light flocked towards that side… Unicorns, Griffins… yet oddly enough, of the Phoenixes, only Dumbledore's familiar, Fawkes, moved to be with him.

_  
Here we belong. Fighting to survive.  
In a world with the darkest powers._

'Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord of the Dark and Bearer of the Serpents Crest, Thou art called forth to as champion of Magic's Darkness. Choose thy second'. The Voice said again to the confusion of most of those there.

"I hear you.'" A tall robed man walked forward. "But I prefer to be called, Lord Voldemort and I shall have no need of a second." and as he said this he threw down his cloak and revealing his evil visage cause a few intakes of breath and shudders from the populace.

'I hear the Dark Lord and grant him to be known henceforth as Voldemort and the one known as Tom Riddle to not be him' The voice then said after a moments pause to consider.

Like before, the Dark Lord was transported to one side, opposite of the light and the known creatures of the dark flocked towards him. Like Dumbledore before him, only his pet snake, the young Basilisk Nagini went to his side. A frown showed on his face as to why the other kings of serpents did not join him.

_  
And here we are. we're the princes of the universe.  
Here we belong. fighting for survival.  
We've come to be the rulers of your world._

The sky suddenly darkened and the earth began to rumble as the sky was filled with the bellowing of fire… the guardians have come…

And with them came, The Prince of Magic. Upon Goldenbone he sat regally, dressed in armor of grayish silver, a circlet of gold adorned his head, as over all this was a simple cloak of grey. But the power… Yes, the power that radiated of him precluded the need of the fine silk befitting his station. For it was enough.

And the people bowed regardless of their race.

And he spoke…

_I am immortal. I have inside me blood of kings.  
I have no rival. No man can be my equal.  
Take me to the future of your world._

"Well met my brethren. Well met. Tis' time for the fighting to end and this is to be the only way. No more shall innocents die. No more shall people suffer as pawns in the games the more powerful play. Now, I claim all men and creatures not for light or for dark… to me. And I claim, both creatures for light and dark as they are what they are not of choice but of the breath of Magic." And as it happened a middle ground was formed to both the left and the right of the combatants.

"You have chosen your sides and all left shall be judged according to their worth." Harry declared to the combatants and as said, the dragon guardians of magic surrounded the field of battle, lest a stray curse injured an onlooker, and to be sure the battle went on only within that field.

_  
Born to be kings. princes of the universe.  
Fighting and free. got your world in my hand._

Everyone had been surprised by the turn of events.

Is it not that Harry Potter should have been the savior of the light?

Should not he be the one fighting Voldemort?

So why? Why was he there in the midst of battle doing little but watch and stay in between, shall we say, darkness and light?

_  
I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand._

The few that were not so confused stood peacefully opposite him in their flowing white robes, now resplendent in the suns' morning light.

Each of them held a certain object that reflect on them and what not one but only all of them could share with the man they've now acknowledged to themselves and each other as their love.

Ginny knew from the instant her eyes fell on that scrawny little boy at King's Cross so many years ago, that he would be the one to always held her heart. So, in her cusp hands too she held the eternal flame. There was no doubt she was, too, loved.

Knowledge is power, so the saying goes. And this is what Hermione had brought with her since the beginning of her friendship with Harry. On the advent of this glorious day, is it such a wonder that she hold the Book of Laws?

Beside her, Cho stood, in her hand which was cusped like Ginny's, was like a black cloud. Rolling and boiling, like a miniature storm that flashes of lightning crawled along the back of her hand. In the middle of this turmoil though, was a golden scale that emitted its own internal light, as if to push away the threatening onslaught. Be it known, that even through the turmoil of war, justice is always there.

Parvati stood erect, unflinching to the whisper of how she had been chosen. In her hand was the answer. In a soft blue ethereal glow she held a small figurine whose naked and full bosom would make it familiar to those who worship the old gods. For she provides the symbol of fertility and renewal, of new beginnings in the circle of life.

Neither ahead nor behind, but equal to the other priestesses and, perhaps, the oddest due to her affiliation to Darkness, Blaise stood proud as she watched he new found love with half-lidded eyes.

For in her hand held two silver coins, nothing magical about them but they perhaps hold the most power of all. A symbol as they were for unlike ordinary coins, one held a face on both sides while the other was both tails. A simple reminder that it is neither luck nor fate that holds you, but rather, your choices.

_  
We were born to be princes of the universe.  
No man could understand. My power is in my own hand.  
_

Duel of the Fates.

And so it was as the Titans clashed, matching blow for blow and parry for parry. Swirls and eddies of unheard of magic…

And the people watched as both sides pushed… dark enveloping, light burning through…

And so it went for what seemed like forever and a day… till the time when there was no more to give and all that was left is scorched earth and weary fighters…

None have won.

A silence ensued for none could speak. The tang of ozone, sour in the air…

And then the Prince spoke, "What have you learned, my brethren? What did you see?"

…silence…

"Watch and learn" Harry said.

The blackest form of magical mist emitted from his outstretched hand and a feeling of evil and decay permeated. This caught the scorched earth and ate up the withering grass… when it left, all was barren whenever the foul mist touched.

"The Black, the darkest of the most evil of magic, for it destroys what life remains… a power inside every soul"

As he said this the black mist receeded, only to be replaced by a smell like that of a fresh spring day…

This too came in, in the form of a light shower, and everything was suddenly renewed. Like a time lapse movie, blades of grass shoot forth and flowers suddenly bloomed. It was as if nothing happened, no battle had been joined.

"The lightest of the most light of magic, healing and renewal, for it brings forth life…"

Like sheep they were still silent, they could not still understand…

The Prince spoke again , "What have you learned, my brethren? What did you see?"

He then gestured towards the exhausted combatants. "What for is dark and light if each could not exist without the other? Which is more fearsome, the Phoenix or the Basilisk? Each a foil to the other. The phoenix's tear in itself could cure, but the most important ingredient to a most vile poison, so too are a Basilisk Venom, a mere drop is enough to fell a hundred men… but, like the tears, a potent part in the recent cure for cruciatus victims."

"Magic weeps at seeing her children destroy each other… for what? So I ask again, What have you learned, my brethren? What did you see?"

He shook his head in despair at the silence… they didn't understand.

"Magics' edict, none shall be able to wield her but those who understand… there shall be no more…" whatever he wanted to say was interrupted by a flash of green light that hit him square on the chest…

TBC

AN2 This is something I'd like to be done with… pronto!


End file.
